User blog:BoomTexan/Apocalypse Rising RP Server Lore
Rebels The rebels, allied under their leader Left Shark, are one of the two main factions. Mostly, they are disgruntled citizens who have decided to take action. They use whatever weapons that they can get, mostly hunting rifles, revolvers, and shotguns, but a few have old military guns. They have an unsteady supply of food and drink, as they are constantly on the run. They are the underdogs of the game, and they fight desperately to get a foothold in strategic places. They were created when the government of Reborn passed higher taxes, in a desperate attempt to stay afloat. The government was so far under debt that they had to pass higher taxes, then the zombie apocalypse came, and they needed money for vaccinations, which all failed. The civilians could barely live with the heavy taxes. The southerners, with the help (though not much) of the scavengers, managed to scrounge up some weapons, and retreated into the smaller towns, biding their time. They moved their families to save places, and revenged themselves. The military, in shock that their subjects were attacking them, retreated far enough for them to get a foothold in the southern part of the map. When the military finally recovered, the civil war began. "Brother turned on brother, and the map became a warzone." - Unknown Military The military, under their General (____) are one of the two main factions. They are employed by the government of Reborn, and they use military weapons to put down insurgents and rebels. They are by far better equipped than the rebels, but they are mostly on the defensive, not wishing to waste men. Their weapons range from massive LMGs to small but powerful pistols. They have a steady supply of food and drink. The military doesn't really have a lore. They were always there and will always be there, whether or not the rebels gain or lose power. "Everyone needs a military." - Every dictator ever. Politicians The politicians of Reborn aren't a significant force, but they do have some sway with the military and the police. The best known of them is the mayor of Kin. He is very corrupt, and accepts bribes and favors for information. He is the unofficial leader of the civilians, although they hate him, and he is not very well armed, relying on the police and military to help him. He has an impressive base, and many crates of provisions, bought with his bribes. "We will make Reborn (America) Great Again!" - Donald Trump Scavengers The scavengers are now evil, but they weren't just a while ago. As the zombie virus spread from town to town, the people in rural areas got worried. One day, some teenage boys making moonshine decided that it would be a funny joke if they put a zombie foot in the brew. Not enough to kill anyone, just to be a little disgusting. It didn't work out how they thought it would. The people who drank it started getting sick for a few days after drinking it, then they quickly got better. They seemed to be immune to the virus afterwards. Everyone who came into contact with them got a little sick and then got better, and was immune. But people started getting meaner. The murder rate in the small villages skyrocketed, and nobody left their houses for fear that they would be shot. The military tried helping, but after a few shotgun blasts, quickly left each and every village. Next the rebels came, recruiting. They quickly left too after their men started getting sick. The scavengers were at least sometimes peaceful towards themselves, but to everyone else, they became a force to be feared. Under their new leader (______) they grew stronger, and are now a formidable force. People used to laugh at the "hicks" and "rednecks," but who's laughing at them now? "Les' get 'em" - Scavengers Civilians Police The police of Apocalypse Rising were getting less and less problems about civilians and more and more about the military/rebel war going on at that time. The military had camped in the northern half of Kin, and the rebels in the southern half. Both sides would shoot at each other periodically, but nothing major. But, sometimes, there would be major attacks across Kin, that killed many civilians, as the military and the rebels had little sympathy for those caught in the crossfire. At that point, the police of Reborn decided that they should step it up. They now fire upon whoever lays a hand upon a civilian, and are a force to be feared, although their reach is small. "Obey your leaders and submit to them" - God Category:Blog posts